Pookie
A 'pookie '''is a baby on Club Penguin. Pookies are often seen in the Pet Shop saying things like "pwease pick me!" and acting cute. Most pookies wear the color yellow (some are discolored and wear different colors). The often say catchphrases too (such as "Smiles so bright mister sun sun gets jelly!") to get picked, or also known as adopted. Pookies often need attention and care. Some pookies are naughty, always wanting something (they are called Diva Pookies). However, most pookies are nice. Pookies are usually found on servers with 5 bars. The most popular pookie server is Blizzard. Most pookies wear items like the Bee Antennae and the Tiara. For more information on clothes they wear, see Pookie Clothes. Personalties Pookies are all unique, but some of their personalities follow different "tropes" for pookie personalities. Nice/Average Pookies These pookies are the most common. They are average pookies and are usually nice. They often go with any mumu. Some of them are Newbie Pookies. Goth/Emo Pookies ''See Gothic Pookies Diva Pookies Diva Pookies are basically pookies that are rude, very picky, and attention seeking. For example, many Diva Pookies say, "Mo!" To non members and unrare mumus. They often insult other pookies. Teen Pookies These kinds of pookies are sometimes referred to as Hyper Pookies. They often do not take many things seriously and usually say, "XD" and "lol." Most of them do not speak in Pookie language and normally do not say pookie catchphrases. Pookie Hating Not everyone loves pookies. Some penguins hate pookies. Most of them express their hate abusing, being rude to them, annoying them, or particpating in Pookie Protests. These penguins are known as Pookie Haters. Pookie Protests Pookie Protests, as it name states, a protest against pookies. They generally take place in the Pet Shop or in the Town. Pookies usually report or ignore penguins who take oart in the protesting, however some fight back. It is very unlikely for the penguins who were protesting to get banned, due to the fact itnis not against the Club Penguin Rules. Why haters may hate pookies *They hate them for no reason *They just hate pookies in general *Their friends or someone they look up to hates pookies *A pookie or group of pookies teased/harassed/bullied them and want revenge *They enjoy trolling them and making them angry *They think they decrease the quality of Club Penguin Trivia *Pookies often talk in a baby-ish language. They add a lot of W's into their words. For example, "hello" is "wewo" in pookie talk. *They often wear Pre-school clothes. You can see a list of what Pookies wear, here. *One way pookies get attention is by clinging to the first person they see, so they can get picked. *Sometimes (it depends on the personality), pookies ignore and report penguins that dont adopt them or those who are protesting against pookies. Many pookies will ignore or report "followers", or people that go to their Mumu or Duh Duh's igloo without being asked. *Some pookies will refuse to go with any mumu. They call themselves "divas" and are very picky as to what their mumus look like. They usually prefer mumus with rare clothing and a complete membership badge. Pookie In The Coffee Shop.png Busy day with pookies.png